Tied Between Lands
by Bloodcrystals
Summary: Just a story about the Gundam Wing Boys and their friends with the characters my friend and I made up. Very enchanting with many twists in it, mystery and romance If you like that kinda thing. Even a little bit of humor. It does not follow the GW series.
1. Prologue

Prologue

On the planet of Earth lives millions and millions of humans. These humans are peaceful, happy and always help eachother out when it's needed. But there are the odd ones in a crowd.

Thousands of years ago, four men took charge of things. They wanted a king to rule the planet, to lead them to happiness, but each king had a different view of this situation, and so they faught for the position of king.

The first man wanted nothing more than peace,

The second man wanted more money,

The third man wanted to create armys and fight for their lands,

and the fourth man wanted war. Death and destruction.

After many days of this fighting, the other humans took a step forwards. One agreed with the first, one agreed with the second man, and so on, until all the humans of Earth were fighting eachother for who should rule between the four men.

Another man stepped up, and spoke so clearly that it stopped all the battle over the lands. He said,

"If we are all to fight over one king, then let us create four."

The four men were appalled, saying that there should be one ruler. But the humans of Earth agreed with the man, and because the four men couldn't dissapoint the humans, they did as the man said and crownded themselves king.

The second king arose though, and said that if there were four of them, then they should rule their own lands. The others agreed, and created four separate lands in the world, moving there with their families, and all the other humans who went with them.

For hundreds of years, these lands were known as the Northern Lands, Southern Lands, Eastern Lands and Western lands. One day, the king of the Eastern lands thought it would be fun to name their land. So he named his land, Sandrock.

The other kings thought this was a grand idea, and soon named their own lands.

The Northern Lands were known as Heavyarms,

The Western Lands were known as Shenlong,

and the Southern Lands were known as Wing.

Now that these four lands had names, the rulers were satisfied for a long time. Until two more men came. They wanted to rule their own lands, but the kings said there were only four lands. So the two men created their own lands between two separate lands, giving a mix of the two lands and naming it themselves.

The Northwest Lands were known as Tallgeese,

and the Southeast Lands were known as OZ.

Now that there were six kings, the lands became uneven, and so domination for the lands was in view.

War broke out between the six lands. Soilders faughter and died everywhere, trying to rule over the lands, but to no avail.

In the end, all the Kings had sucessfully done was send their own armys to death.

The King of the Nothern Lands proposed a alliance treaty, saying that he would give up half of his lands to the other three to create peace. The other kings thought this over, but agreed.

The King of the Western Lands declined, saying he needed no more lands, and to give it to the other two. He said that he would not be apart of this alliance, and walked out on the others.

On that day, Shenlong was titled, 'The Lone Lands', for it had no alies and kept to itself. Hardly any villagers from that land were seen. Only the stray trader or mercindiser that came for money.

Many years later, these lands were finally settled down, and the present rulers wives give birth. But that was changed when the lands, OZ and Tallgeese started attacking Wing. In panic, Heavyarms and Sandrock feld to help their ally, but it was too late.

The King of Wing was dead.

And so it started again, another war between the six nations. Only, Shenlong did not participate.

Assasins snuck into each land, sent by the King of Tallgeese, and slayed each king.

Because each king of the lands were dead, their heirs were to rule.

So now, at the present day, these four new rulers are young, but strong, and they must make the decisions that are right for their lands.

But how can they do that when they're being forced to MARRY!?!


	2. Chapter One

One: The Princess of Sighs

Princess Nade wasn't like the other princesses. She was titled the Princess of Sighs because of how she sighed all day long. Many thought it was because she mourned over the loss of her parents. Wanting to see their faces one more time, just like before when she was a child. Others thought it was because she yearned to leave the castle and head into the wild, wanting to fight like her father. She had always told such fasinating stories about fighters who slayed evil demons at their hands and saved the world. Of course, she knew these stories were not real, for she had created them in her mind, but the children and elderly loved to sit down and listen to her as she spoke with such emotion about these warriors who lived in her head.

None of those were true of course.

The true reason why this princess sighed was known to her and her closest servents. Of course, she hid the reason well, not wanting others to think of her so lowly, but it getting harder and harder now as she grew older and older, knowing that there wasn't much that could help her.

Yes, my dear readers, the true reason as to why this princess sighs, is because--

"Wufei, I'm bored."

Wufei glanced down at the princess. She was sitting in her throne, like normal. Her chin was rested on her hands palm as she leaned on one of the chair's arms, nibbling on her pinky finger as she let her mind wander from the dark and gloomy room that was known as the entrence hall to her palace.

He let out a little noise, maybe from annoyance, or maybe he was agreeing with her, she couldn't tell. She couldn't tell much about this man, other then he was paid to be her bodyguard every waking moment of her life. That was fine of course, for she didn't mind his company. But she often wondered if he would stay by her side till the end just because he wanted to, or because he was paid to do so.

She would normally picked the latter.

Nade slid her half open eyes towards the chinese man, "Wufei?"

He glanced down at her. That was his way of telling her that he was listening.

"I'm bored." she repeated, still chewing on her pinky.

Wufei reached out and pulled it from her mouth, "Stop that," he scolded, "it's not Princess like."

She sighed, the thing that got her title for her, "You act like my father."

He shrugged, "It's what I'm paid to do."

Nade looked away, secretly wondering that same question in her head. Because he wanted to, or because he was paid.

Wufei caught the little action and sighed. He knew when she was thinking, and that's what she was doing right now. Most of the time it was fine, because she was thinking up things for her stories, but this kind of thinking sent a small spark of guilt through his body. Sure he was paid to watch over her, but he had literally helped raise her, even if he was only a few years older, and felt a strong ... bond, if you would call it that, between them. A bond of friendship.

"What do you wish to do today?" He asked, although he already knew the answer. She would want to go for a walk in the garden, then somehow it would lead to them strolling inside of the forest. The younger girl was good at doing that.

Nade smiled lazily up at him. It wasn't a true smile. He hasn't seen her true smile for years now. Ever since her parents were killed. Or was it after she was kidnapped? He couldn't remember. So many terrible things have happened to her, but he planned to stop them.

"How about a walk in the garden?"

She was so predictable.

Wufei rolled his eyes upwards, then stood in front of her, putting out a gloved hand, "Alright, if you insist. But we're not going into the forest. Correct?"

Nade gave him another lazy smile, "Of course not. There's monsters in there, and it would lead for you to protect me."

He gave her a look as she took his hand, letting him help her off the throne, "Exactly."

They headed towards the side door, the one that lead to her mother's garden. The Shenlong land was probably the only one that could grow flowers. All the other lands had such drastic weather change, their flowers had no change to survive in the different climates. But Shenlong was different. The worst weather it ever got was probably a windy day, and that hardly affected anyone. The sun always beamed down on them, no matter what month it was. No matter what situation. Many travelers came here to buy things and to hear Nade's wonderful stories, but after Nade's kidnapping, they've been reduced. Now only women of old and children can enter from other lands, for the guards are strict about men and younger women to enter. They might try and take their princess away, yet again.

But Wufei wouldn't let them, and Nade knew that. She had always had a deep trust towards the man, and a strong sense of respect for his strength, both mentally and physically. She had tried many times to let him train her in the art of his family, but he refused so profusely, she gave up in a matter of minutes. When Wufei got serious, he was sure one hard egg to crack.

As they walked into the garder, Nade's mind went straight to her mother. She could never remember her face, nor her fathers, for ever since she was returned from her kidnapping, she had a hard time remembering people from before. She nearly forgot Wufei when she first saw him.

"So, what's on your mind?" Wufei's voice brought her back from her little world.

Nade shook her head, "It's nothing." Her voice was so quiet he could barely hear it.

Wufei knew better though. He knew she was thinking of something. When she thought of certain things, she wouldn't rest until her mind is relaxed about it, which normally leads to her being grumpy the next day and sighing even more.

"What's on your mind?" He repeated. His tone was stern, so she knew better then to not answer.

A long silence, "I was just thinking about... My mother..."

He nodded slowly, silently urging her to go on. That was another thing she liked about him, he would always listen, no matter what she was rambling on about.

"I can't remember anything about her. Nor Father. Ever since my kidnapping, it's all a big blur. It's like, they took my memories of them away, and left me with nothing but this large, diluted picture of what should have been my past,"

By them, Nade ment the men that took her. She never spoke of what happened to her, maybe she didn't remember. But Wufei had a feeling she did, and she didn't want to tell for some very bad reason.

"Sometimes, I wonder to myself. Did I even have a mother? All I have left of her is this garden. Not even a single picture of her. Even Father, there's a picture of him on the royal wall, yes, but it feels like that's not him. It's just a picture. Not what he truly was."

They were by that large cherry blosson tree now. It was Nade's favorite place to be when she thought. Wufei had told her that she and her mother planted it when she was mearly three years old, and it seemed to give her comfort. Lavender flowers surrounded the tree at the base of the trunk. Lavender was Nade's favorite flower, she said it reminded her of someone she knew, but couldn't figure out who. It was also her favorite color. But the only reason Wufei would stand being around it wasn't because he was paid to, it was because it was also Nade's eyes color. No, he wasn't in love with her. He was just her friend. Maybe even a best friend, but he wasn't in love. She felt the same as him, of course. For she was a princess, and he was a mear servent. His family came from the line of Chinese Gypsies, and so he wore traditional gypsy outfits. He wasn't ashamed of his family, he was proud of it. The great Chang family line, is what he called it. Nade often like to sit and listen to him as he told her about all the wonderful places his family had gone. Not that he could remember. He was raised in the castle walls, along with his sister, who sadly passed away a few years ago. Even that left a little scar in his heart. But then again, nobody doesn't have scars on their heart. If they did, then they were a monster to him.

Nade stared up at the large tree and sighed, leaning against it, "Wufei?"

"Yes?"

"If I died, what would you do?"

He didn't answer. He didn't like it when she asked these questions. Instead, he just sat down beside her, and waited until she slid down the tree to the same height as him.

"Wufei?"

"Yes?"

A long silence, "You didn't answer me."

He looked at her, then away, towards the sky. He watched as the blue roof above them was intruded by a small cloud that floated by.

"I'm not going to answer you," He said, still staring upwards. He could feel her gaze on him, "Because you're not going to die. Not yet, at least."

"But--"  
"I said your not going to die. Alright?" He closed his eyes, wanting to picture his sister. She always gave him a sense of calming in his head.

Another silence. He felt the princess beside him sigh and look longingly towards the forest.

"Don't even think about it." He growled, opening a eye to look at her.

Nade gave him a lazy smile, "Please?"

"No."

"Please?"  
"No."

She thought, then sighed. Standing, she gave him a tiny grin, "Then you'll just have to come after me." With that, she ran off to the forest. Her long black hair flittering after her like a shadow.

"Princess!" Wufei cried, standing up. He cried out angerly, then ran after her, "When I get my hands on you, you'll wish you never did that!!" He screamed, knowing that this was just another game to her. Another game to pass her boredom.

Another game for them to play.

Another game to get her sadness out of her mind.

Many people say that she sighs because of the loss of her parents. Part of that is true. The rest is her being bored of course. Deep down, everyone knew, they all knew that she was hiding something. Ever since her kidnapping she's been so much more relaxed, so bored. Like nothing could make her happy.

That is why she is called the Princess of Sighs.


	3. Chapter Two

Two: Hunger should be a sin

Yoko was hungry.

Wait, Yoko was always hungry. Nobody knew how or why she was always hungry, but she was. It was as if when she was born she had this little flaw in her that made her stomach a empty pit. Nothing there. Trowa had heard her say she was full only twice in all the time he'd known the princess. That's ten years!

A maid shuffled into the room, her shoes making a small clicking noise as they went across the tiled floor, "Excuse me, your Highness?"

Yoko looked towards her, "Yeah?"

"There is a messanger from Wing here for you." She bowed.

Yoko let out a little noise, probably from hunger, "Alright, bring him in."

The maid nodded and scurried out of the room quickly, knowing that after this the princess would want to eat something.

Trowa looked down at Yoko, "Wing? But didn't Wing break the alliance treaty half a year ago?" He asked.

Yoko smiled up at him, and Trowa thought how she could do that when she lay at such a odd angle.

Many people have said that the Princess of Shenlong was strange, the Princess of Sighs, but Yoko was probably even stranger. She always ate, and never gained a pound. She was actually underweighted for her age, and looked about fourtreen, when really she was sixteen. She was sprawled out on her throne, her one leg dangling above the floor while the other lay across the arm rest. She had her arms behind her head that rested on the oppoisite arm. Oh yes, Yoko was very strange. But that was why Trowa liked her.

The brunette had always had a large affection for the princess of Heavyarms, but knew she'd never feel the same way towards him if he told her. Sure, he was paid to protect her, but even if he was fired, he'd still be there for her. Ever since Yoko's father was killed, she became a orphan, for her mother died a few years beforehand, killed by some boy Yoko had known. She'd changed a bit after that. Not as much as one would think, but still a bit. She didn't bounce around all happy like she did before, she was more calm, but still hyper at times.

Although, that could just be puberty.

Trowa dismissed the thought from his head. He shouldn't think of the Princess like that!

"Yes, but he can't hurt me," she was saying, making the boy look down at her with a little bit of confusion. "Because YOUR guarding me! Duh! If anyone tries to hurt me obviously you'd kill them." She spoke so calmly most would think it strange of her to talk of death so light-heartedly, even after the loss she's had.

But Yoko was a strange girl.

Trowa let his lips turn into a ghost of a smile. "I'll take that as a compliment." He said quietly.

She grinned, "You should, because that was one."

Yoko did have small feelings for the brunette, but kept it well hidden. She always thought of him to be a very sweet guy, even if he acted like a emotionless robot at times. She saw past all of that. Her little crush had developed a few years ago, when she ran out of the palace and into the Shenlong territory after getting in trouble again from her brother, Pavel. That was where she had seen some people running through the woods with a unconscious girl, about her age. She saw them run into a abandoned building and told her father about it when Trowa and his sister, Catherine, had found her and taken her back home. Her father told the King of Shenlong about this and later Yoko learned that it was the Princess of Shenlong she had seen in their arms. Many say that if it hadn't been for Yoko, the Princess of Shenlong would have never been found. Trowa had given her a fancy white ribbon that she still wore in her hair, holding it up, and told her that he wouldn't let something like that happen to Yoko if someone captured her.

She took his words to heart, and hired him as her bodyguard after her last one was killed when he tried to protect her father from the asassin, but ended up dead. Along with her father.

Yes, many things have happened to Yoko, but she was still happy. She tried to always look on the bright side, no matter how bad the situation, and liked to go into the village on sunny or windy days and help them shelter from ethier the sun, rain, wind, snow, you name it. Lots of flowers grew in the Spring and Summer, but they died quickly when Autumn's winds came in and killed them off. Sometimes she wished to go to Shenlong, for she's heard from some elder women that the weather there is sunny all year long, and the people are so kind. Yoko was even given a flower from one of the ladies who bought it at a store in Shenlong. It was like a rose, but had bright orange sploches on the tips of the petals, and it shimmered gold in the light. A very beautiful flower. So beautiful, Yoko had it pressed and it now stays in a picture frame on her bedroom wall.

The Latin boy looked up as the maid came back, bowed, and stepped aside as a older man walked into the room and stood in front of Yoko's throne at the bottom of the red carpeted steps.

He clearned his throat, "Princess Yoko Ishiyoka, ruler of Heavyarms, I presume?"

Yoko nodded, secretly mourning over how he called her the 'Ruler' of Heavyarms, when she was just a Princess.

The man went on, "The ruler of Wing, Princess Relena, is inviting you to a party in the Southern Lands."

Before Yoko could ask Trowa stepped forwards, "Pardon my intterupting," he said towards the hungry princess. She mearly shrugged, not really caring, "but I believe that Princess Yoko shouldn't be heading anywhere near the Southern Lands. Ever since the Southeast and Northwest lands sent asassins and killed the four kings, things have been a bit edgy around here."

The man made a face, "That has nothing to do--"

"Again, pardon my intteruption, but because the Southeast Lands are near the South, we can only assume that they might send more asassins. If that is to happen, then that will cause another war, or, worst of all, they might kill Princess Yoko."

Yoko heard the edge in Trowa voice as he said the word might. He trusted his abilities to protect her, and thought that anyone stupid enough to come near her was obviously dead. Again, Yoko grinned. She was having fun.

The man thought for a moment, then looked down at the paper in his hands. "Well, if that's what you think. Then I shall take my leave, but I was ordered to hand this letter to Princess Yoko, and that I shall do." The maid walked over, taking the letter from his hands and handed it to Trowa, who in turn, handed it to Yoko.

The man bowed, "Your Highness," was all he said.

Yoko gave him a bright smile. Trowa felt his cheeks heat up a bit and turned away, looking anywhere else but at the younger girls beaming face, "Yes, thank you so much for the troubles you went through to bring this to me! In return, I will give you my answer, for it is much different that my bodyguards," she cast Trowa a look, then back at the man, "Would you please tell Princess Relena that I will gladly come to her party, and that I will be taking my two bodyguards with me."

The man smiled, bowing again, "Yes, Princess."

"Thank you. Thank is all. Theresa, you may escort our guest to the door, and give him a tip for his troubles."

Theresa smiled, bowing, "Yes, Ma'am." She smiled at the man, "Please follow me, Sir."

The man smiled at her, and quickly followed as she lead him out of the room, careful to close the door behind her as they left. Theresa was always the shy type. One of Yoko's favorite maids actually. She was a really good cook, and knew exactly what to bake Yoko when she was hungry in the morning, or anytime of day really.

Trowa sent her a weary look, "Are you sure about this, Princess?"

She nodded, her smile back onto her face, "Of course! Besides, I want to know why Relena's throwing a party. If it's for my death then so be it, you'll protect me, but if it's mearly a treat for our alliance, then that's fine."

"But won't it be strange. I mean, OZ is right by Wing, and if they send a surprise--"

Yoko laughed, standing from her chair. Her dress pooled around her feet, making it a bit hard to walk as she neared the stairs. Her stomach was telling her to eat, and so that's just was she was going to do. She learned the hard way that if her stomach said she was hungry, then she wasn't suppost to ignore it.

Trowa quickly followed, taking her hand politely and helping her down the stairs as she tried to not trip on the green dress.

"I have a feeling that Relena will invite not only me, but the Princesses of Sandrock and Shenlong."  
The Barton boy made a confused face, pulling his hand away from hers as they walked towards the door that lead to the kitchen. It was big, with gold swirls all around the frame. Yoko had distinctivly wanted all the doors to the kitchen, her bedroom door, Trowa's bedroom door, and Trowa's sister, Catherine's (Yoko's other bodyguard. She's very handy with knives) bedroom door, all decorated the most. Let it be flowers, leaves, lightning bolts, swirls, anything. As long as they were the most decorative.

"But, the Princess of Shenlong, she's not allianced with the other Lands."

Yoko smiled up at him. They were just about at the door, "Yes, but your friend, Wufei's there. Right?"

Trowa nodded, "Yes, he's the Princess's bodyguard I believe."

"Exactly, and your other friend Heero knows him, ne?"

"Yes..."

Yoko clapped her hands almost childishly, "Then Princess Relena will tell Heero to tell Wufei to make the Princess of Shenlong go!"

Trowa blinked, then broke into laughter. He almost never laughed. But when Yoko acted so innocent and childish, it was too funny to pass up.

Green eyes stared at him, almost confused, then they blinked, before Yoko's joined into his laughter. She pushed open the kitchen doors and entered, letting the smell of freshly baked goodies of all kinds. Sweets, bread, sugar tarts, ANYTHING! She loved them all, and nothing in the world would make her day besides having the privilege to pig out on all the food that she wants.


End file.
